


Can I open my eyes yet?

by Leahelisabeth (fortheloveofcamelot)



Series: All for the Game Tumblr Prompts [26]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Haircuts, Makeover, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofcamelot/pseuds/Leahelisabeth
Summary: “Andrew,” Allison sang out from behind him, gracefully dodging his reflexive punch.  “I have a surprise for you.”“I hate surprises,” Andrew scowled.“You’re going to like this one,” Allison smirked.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: All for the Game Tumblr Prompts [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/779268
Comments: 3
Kudos: 146





	Can I open my eyes yet?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ApprenticedMagician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApprenticedMagician/gifts).



> Written for the tumblr prompt: “Can I open my eyes yet?" I'm picturing shenanigans and I'm thinking Allison is to blame for it *devil horns*

Andrew couldn’t find Neil. And that was a Problem™. Riko had been found dead and Andrew had it from Neil’s mouth that Ichirou was no longer a threat, but he couldn’t help but feel that little bubble of panic that had never quite gone away since the fateful Binghamton game rising up into his throat to choke him. 

He had gone to the court first, thinking that perhaps Neil was trying to sneak in one last little informal practice before they went to Columbia for the summer and no longer had all hours access to Exy. But the lights were out and the showers were cold.

He had already checked with Matt in their room but the boy swore he knew nothing and Andrew was inclined to believe him because Matt had no poker face and tended to grin until his molars showed if Neil was within 15 feet of him. And no one else seemed worried that Neil “trainwreck on his best day” Josten had apparently not been seen for at least four hours.

Not that Andrew was actually worried, mind you. But he was bored. And being with Neil had the possibility of being not boring.

“Andrew,” Allison sang out from behind him, gracefully dodging his reflexive punch. “I have a surprise for you.”

“I hate surprises,” Andrew scowled.

“You’re going to like this one,” Allison smirked.

“Ugh, fine,” Andrew grumbled. Allison reached out to his face to cover his eyes but he ducked out of her way and put his back to the wall. “Don’t touch me.”

Allison rolled her eyes. “Close your eyes then. Put your hand on my shoulder so you can follow me. Unless you would prefer to follow the sound of my voice,” she teased.

Andrew sighed but put his hand on her shoulder and closed his eyes. Maybe if he humoured her, she would help him find Neil.

He followed her up three flights of stairs and through a couple of doors. Finally, she stopped, said, “stay here,” and ducked out from under his hand.

After a few moments of mostly silence and a giggle or two, he was fed up. “Can I open my eyes yet?”

“Just one second,” she laughed. “Ok, now.”

Andrew opened his eyes and spotted his wayward boyfriend, decidedly not as he left him. The hack job on his hair had been replaced with shaven sides and the length on top artfully tousled. His scars were covered up and minimized and his eyes were lined with a dark grey that made the ice blue pop. But it wasn’t just the hair and the makeup, it was the clothing. Neil was lying on his stomach in jorts that barely covered his ass cheeks. His shirt wasn’t much better, stopping about halfway down his back. And he looked completely at ease, no regard whatsoever for the numerous scars on display.

“You’re welcome,” Allison smirked.

Andrew levelled his gaze at her. “Get out,” he said clearly.

“This is my room, Andrew Minyard. Don’t you dare defile it!” she squealed.

“Should have thought of that sooner,” he said, his gaze locked back on Neil. “Get out.”

“I’m going, I’m going. But you’re burning those sheets afterward,” she flounced out.

“Done,” Andrew said as he closed and locked the door behind her.

“Like what you see?” Neil grinned at him from the bed.

“I hate you,” Andrew said. “So much.”

Neil flipped onto his back and stretched luxuriously, exposing his entire stomach and also putting the bulge in his shorts on prominent display. “I know you do. But you can blow me anyway.”


End file.
